


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Life And Family [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Alternate Universe - Parents, Businessman Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Children, Cute Kids, Gay Bashing, Gen, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Mpreg, Kid SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Kindergarten Teacher Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**11:35 AM**

"Thanks so much,you have no idea how grateful I am that you're doing this for us,for me."

He heard a noise of dismissal at the other end of the phone."It's no problem Jeonghan-ah."Jonghyun said."Besides,it's the least I can do for you and Seungcheol as your best friend."

Jeonghan just smiled."Thanks anyway Jonghyun-shi."He said.


End file.
